Pride
by BritaniaAngelEngland
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. It was just one night, something they both wanted to forget ever happened. But now their both paying the price... JapanxItaly M-Preg


"Japan!" Japan winced and pulled his cell phone away from his ear immediately after hearing his name wailed.

"Y-yes, Italy-kun...?"

He heard the other boy whimper and Japan knew something must be wrong. Italy probably hurt himself again, as this is not the first time this has happened.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked.

"No...Japan, can you come over? I don't want to tell you over phone..."

"Tell me what?" The Japanese man scratched his head in confusion.

"Well...uh, could you just come please?" He pleaded.

"But I'm busy right now; I have a meeting right now."

"Then right after it's over?" Japan sighed in annoyance.

"Italy-kun, I'm busy after th-"

"_Japan._" Italy interrupted. Japan was surprised, it was the first time Italy had ever used that kind of tone. This must have been important, what ever it was.

"Ok, I will see you as soon as I can."

"Thank you..." He sniffled, evidently crying.

"Bye."

"Ciao..."

He snapped his phone closed and slipped it into his jacket pocket after silencing it. He stepped into the meeting room where his boss was waiting, about to start the lecture.

Italy was never good with waiting, especially when it was over something like _this._ For hours, Italy has been pacing around his house, deciding on whether he should tell Japan. After he finally called him to ask him to come over, he still has to wait until his meeting was over, which could take hours!

Italy cooked some pasta as he waited, in attempt to distract himself. It worked a little. He just hoped Japan would help him eat all the food he made.

Listening to his boss drone on and on about global warming was not the most exciting thing in Japan's life. Not after the phone call from Italy. It had been bugging him this whole time. What got Italy so worked up? Surely he didn't hurt himself, for he would either be crying, or Germany would have taken care of it, so why call him?

"Japan, are you listening?" His boss asked

"Ah, yes! Sorry, I just have something else on my mind, is all."

His boss nodded and continued.

He couldn't wait for this meeting to be over...He decided to listen to what his boss was saying to distract him. He had moved onto the topic of sexual activity of teenagers when it dawned on Japan.

Could it be that something happened from _that night_?

Japan didn't feel so good all of a sudden.

It wasn't until about 3 hours later that Italy heard the knock on his door. He jumped up and ran to the door, opening it for Japan and inviting him in. The two took a seat, each sitting a crossed from each other. Italy handed Japan a cup of coffee, which he accepted gratefully, even though he didn't like coffee. The two sat in silence, not wanting to break it.

"Um…" Japan started.

"What was so important that you called me over here for...?"

Italy choked back a sob, trying to find the right place to begin.

"Do you remember last weekend?" Italy asked.

"Yes..." So he was right, it does have to do with _that. _

"Japan..." He began, before tears began to form in his eyes.

"Yes?" He asked, nervousness building up in his chest.

"I'm...pregnant..."

Japan felt his face heat up. He got Italy pregnant...?

"Italy-kun..." was all he could manage to say.

Japan handed Italy his handkerchief and he wiped his eyes. After letting it sink in for a minute, Japan spoke up once more.

"Does Germany know?"

Italy shook his head no.

Japan allowed his mind wander back to last weekend. Italy had called Japan crying, since he and Germany got into a fight. Japan was comforting him as best as he could, but it ended up...more than that. The two just wanted to release everything build up, that was all. It was something the two decided to just sweep under the rug. Pretend like nothing happened. Now they were both paying the price.

Japan felt there was only one way to reclaim his honor.

"Italy-kun, no, Feliciano?"

"Hm?" He hummed, looking up at him.

"Will you marry me?"

**Oh, the drama. Will Japan be able to reclaim his Japanese pride? xD**

**Sorry if it seems rushed...it's not meant to be.**


End file.
